


No Meaning

by JoAsakura



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One makes adjustments when one's handcuffed to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Meaning

They're handcuffed together, which makes doing even the simplest things a royal pain. So it doesn't mean anything when, after several moments of awkward positioning, Trickster lets Piper settle using his lap as a pillow, the adrenaline crash knocking him out almost immediately.

It's summer, but the weather's wonky and not only is it crushingly humid, it's just cool enough at night for the abandoned building they've holed up in to turn cold and clammy. Not to mention, they both smell like roadkill. So it doesn't mean anything when Trickster pulls Piper a little closer, tugging his filthy cape around them to stave off the chill.

Piper has nightmares, the kind that sometime make him thrash but mostly just whimper soft and plaintive in his sleep. (When Trickster is completely honest with himself, this bothers him, as Piper is one of the few truly good souls he's met in life and most certainly has not deserved half the trouble he's gotten from it.) So it doesn't mean anything when he strokes Piper's fine copper hair and murmurs nonsense to soothe the bad dreams away in order to keep his moans from giving away their position.

They're both Rogues, regardless of reformations and friendships and myriad bad decisions. Therefore, Trickster needs to keep an eye on him. So it doesn't mean anything as he watches Piper's lids shift in dreams and listens to the gentle hiss of breath from parted lips. (Besides, it's horribly clammy in this place, and what if Piper dies of pneumonia or something? Then he'd be stuck to a dead man. Trickster is certain he doesn't want that.)

Piper gets jumpy when he wakes up, and considering their electrified shackle, sudden moves could have some unpleasant consequences. So it doesn't mean anything when Trickster slows the gentle petting of Piper's hair and leans down, so close his lips are just brushing the other Rogue's ear, and murmurs "Hart..hey. Wake up. It's your turn to take watch."

~~~~

When Trickster nods off, he's too stiff to lie down. So when he settles his head on Piper's shoulder, burying his face against the other's neck, it doesn't mean anything. Even if the shift of Piper's jaw muscles tell him the redhead has a brief smile to match his own.


End file.
